Rescue Adventure
by XXdeathgrimreaperXX
Summary: Sora and Riku went on a rescue mission to save Kairi lemons in future chapters Sorry I suck at summary
1. problem and plans

**(A/N): This idea popped into my head with a friends help. It will be rated M for language and other stuff. ^.^ Just a warning. This is my first time writing a fanfiction so enjoy.**

**FYI the friend is DecisivePumpkinHead. She is my BFF.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom of Hearts. However the idea is mine and my friends. Thx**

Sora POV

It was 6:30 in the morning ,the sun was rising, and the dolphins are jumping out of the crystal blue ocean. I was finishing my morning runs. When I was done I went home to shower and when I got out of the shower my phone rang.

"sora!"

My eyes shot open. "Kairi ! what is it? Are you ok? Kairi?!" I said in panic

"Hello Sora, did you think that our little game is over, but it just begun." Xemnas said evily.

"what the hell do you want and where the hell did you take Kairi!?" I yelled and narrowed my eyes.

"Listen jackass all I want is your heart! I'm not through with you and neither are my boys." He said calmly and evily.

"Where did you take Kairi you BASTARD!" I yelled

"My my you don't have to yell Sora and you will have to wait and find out yourself." He said calmly." LET THE GAME BEGIN!"

The line went dead.

I fell to my knees and though _Why why is this happening again I have to save her, Please be ok_."

I stood up, ran to my closet, put on my clothes and ran outside to my best friends Rikus house

It took me 20 minutes to his house.

When I got to his porch I rapidly knocked on his door loudly.

While I was doing that,I was deep in thought of how I was going yo save her. Since I was so deep in thought I did know that Riku had opened the door,and I didnt know that I was now banging my fist on his chest.

Short Riku POV

I was watching TV in the living room and eating popcorn then suddenly "BANG BANG BANG" I threw my popcorn up in the,air and it landed on my head. I immediately jumped up with Soul Eater in his and ready to strick. He walked slowly to the door, then slowly grabing the door handle and flinging it open, then he felt someone hitting his chest"BANG BANG BANG." He looked down to see Sora hitting him. I thought"Why is he here and He looks like he was deep in thought. He thought to himself " Maybe is should play with him" and he did.

Sora POV

When I was done planning and when I was back to reality, I thought why was I hitting notting when I looked up the door I looked down I saw a …DEAD RIKU!

I ran to his side and checked on him. I went to checked his breathing and then "BANG" I was pinned to the floor.

My eyes were closed because it happen too fast. In my mind I thought _I'm going to die I'm going to die! PLEASE SPARE ME_!

The next thing I felt was someone stretching my cheeks. When I opened my eyes I saw Riku grining and smirking at the same time.

It took me a few minute to think about what just happened and then it hit me.

"YOU TRICKED ME YOU BASTARD!" I SCREAMED

"Well I had to because you were in deep thought and you wouldn't stop banging on my chest.I had to do are you here anyway?" He said with a annoyed voice while smiling.

"Ohhhhh I bad!"I said while rubbing the back of my head "That reminds me ….. KAIRI WAS KIDDNAPED BY XEMNAS, I DON'T KNOW WHERE SHE IS, AND WE HAVE TO FIND HER!" I shouted

"Come on inside and we can discuss the plan and detail" Riku said with a hint of worry in his voice.

We were trying to think where Xemnas would have taken her and discussed plan by plan,but failed everytime. Then suddenly Riku had a plan.

"I have a good idea where Xemnas would have taken her, but we are going need three more people that we know and that we can trust first." He said calmly

"I know just the people that we need. Come on,lets pack our things and meet at the ship in an hour ok."

Riku just nodded.

I walked outside and ran all the way I was running,I thought to myself hang in there Kairi we are comeing,just hang in there"

When I was in thought… Trip I fell "owwww my nose, WHY DOES THIS ALWAYS HAPPENS TO ME WHY" I CRIED

I got up and ran home with out tripping thank god.

* * *

Kairi POV

"Why am I here, Sora and Riku will kill you!" Kairi shouted

"I'm using you as bait so I can lure Sore here and when he gets here we will kill him and Riku and then you so get comfortable and enjoy the show while it last" Zemnas said in a evil voice

Kairi gasped loudly

In my mind _Sora and Riku please save me._

**(A/N) : there are going t0 be 3 other OCs. One of them will be me and plz Review THANK YOU for READING**


	2. introducing the girls

**(A/N) : Hey everybody I hope you like my first chapter because that was my fist story I ever written on fanfiction I hope you enjoy this chapter to ARIGATO MINNA!**

**Disclaimer: I dont own kingdom of hearts thank you**

Soras POV

"Here we are, Halloween Town the most funnest and scariest place you could be" I said

"Tch, yea right! This place is for little kids. I mean look there is barely anything scary here!" Riku said with a brave voice, then suddenly A BLOODY MARY GHOST JUST APPEARD IN FRONT OF HIM. He scream on the top of his lungs.

I was rolling on the floor and laughing my ass off." HAHAHAHAH YOU SAID YOU WEREN'T SCARED OF ANYTHING AHAHAHAHAH"

Riku was trying to catch is breath. "SHUT UP ,where is there houses anyway? And are you sure that she will remember you?" Riku said nervously

" Well yea , how could you not remember this face" I said with a goofy smile

"What good is it of having a girl coming with us, she will slow us down anyway!" Riku said in a harsh voice

"you will see!" I said back with a harsh voice too

We have been walking for hour and then we came across a huge mansion.

There where three cars: a blue and white Bugetti Veyron super sport,a black and red Lamborghini Veneno, and a orange and white Porsche GT.

Me and Riku mouth drop to the floor.

They decided to knock on there door to see if they could ask if they know there friend lives.

When Sora knock on the door, it opened a little and a little light blue eye girl peaked in the crack and said "May I help you with some thing?" in a soft quit voice.

"Holden" I said in a relief. I finally found you but the celebration didn't last very long. The next thing I know I was pinned to the wall with a knife held by my neck.

"How the hell do you know my make and what the hell do you want!?" she growled. She definitely haven't changed.

She wore Dark blue jean booty shorts, with a black halter with gray striped crop top,with black high top converse, and her favorite black with gray striped beanie. Her hair was in a straight. She had a a little black diamond heart shape belly ring. She look sexy and hot.

"S-s-s-sora" she squeaked, her eyes widened and a smile broken acrossed her face. She put the knife back under her skirt and gave me a hug.

"You should really be more careful porcupine. I could have killed you. I mean DAMN, warn me next time" She said smiling and laughing at the same time.

Riku stood there leaning on a wooden pole with a hint of amusement in his eyes. When we broke the hug Holden saw Riku and said "who is he?"

"His name is Riku he could me a pain in the ass but he'll eventually warm you" I said smirking.

"Jackass" he mutter

"Jessh, lighten up dude you are not making a good first impression, you know!" I said annoyingly

"what ever! What can a girl do on this mission anyway she will just get in the way!" he said in annoyed voice

"Did you just see what just happened" I raged. Holden spoke up

"Guys you should come inside…You need to meet Katherine" She whispered, with a hint of hurt in her voice. She lead us inside .The place was we look up we say a huge crystal chandelier. She told us to sit on a black and red leather couch in the middle of the room. She walked up stairs to get Katherine.

"Why did you act like that?!" I hissed

"why does it mater how I act?" raising his voice "I cant believe you haven't notice!"

"Notice wha…." Riku was cut off by a beautiful singing

(blue Rose by AKB0048 English tranlation)

had a feeling I held you somewhere

I know the shape of that collarbone

Like a boy in the white sheets

I became afraid of something and prayed

I looked for love

Unbelievable

It looks like a blue rose

One night

If there's a miracle

Just once

Blue rose

Unbelievable

By an act of God

A mistake of love

Forgetfulness is love's way out

Blue rose is love.

Blue rose is love.

This sin's name I don't even remember

Surely I loved

Visible from the cracks of the window shade

To the neon lights, moon, and decadence

I closed my heart

Forget

What a blue flower

Is it a dream or an illusion?

What a miracle

I'm not waking up

Blue rose

Forget

That you

Loved me

A confusion of a moment's instinct

Blue rose is cool.

Blue rose is cool.

Unbelievable

It looks like a blue rose

One night

If there's a miracle

Just once

Blue rose

Unbelievable

By an act of God

A mistake of love

Forgetfulness is love's way out

Blue rose is love.

Forget

What a blue flower

Is it a dream or an illusion?

What a miracle

I'm not waking up

Blue rose

Forget

That you

Loved me

A confusion of a moment's instinct

Blue rose is cool.

Blue rose is cool.

Blue rose is cool.

Blue rose is cool.

Its was beautiful. Holden came down with a asian girl that had short black hair except two long strand that is to her knee and over her ears with red had red hoop earings and her eyes her charcoal black.

She wore a strapless black dress that was right below her ass. It had red Chinese design on it and it was almost see through. There were a small slit on both side to make her look chocker had a red heart shape diamond with a black Chinese dragon in the middle and a spiked bracelet. She she had a red sekirei symbol on the back of her neck.

She don't need make up to make her pretty, she is naturally pretty already, she looked very very sexy and smoken hot.

When she got to the end of the stairs she smiled and said

"You must be Sora I heard a lot about you from Holden, its a pleasure to finally meet you and you are cuter then she said." Katherine said in a sophisticated manner. She shook my hand, I was speechless, and I think I'm going to get a nose bleed. She just giggled while Holden was blushing bad.

Then she turned to Riku

She looked at me with those black charcoal eye and said in a respective manner

" You must Riku, Sora's bestest friend it's a pleasure to meet you too"

I was the first one to snap out of the trance. I ask "what skills do you have?" I ask curiously

I replied " That's a secret and you have to find out yourself." She said mysteriously

"How about you holden " I ask she replied " Same thing" smiling

Katherine spoke up "May I ask why you boys are here?" in a respective manner

Crap I forgot about the mission

"OHHHH we are here because one of our friend was kidnap by Xemnas a gang leader, so I was wondering if u guys could help us? You guys would be perfect for the job" I explained

Both girls look at each other with devlish look and said at the sametime "When do we start?!"

**(A/N) ; I hoped you enjoyed it. with a little help by DecisivePumpkinHead for some ideas ARIGATO**


	3. Pool party and flirts

**(A/N) : Hello how is everyone. Im going to try make it longer so you can enjoy it**

Short Riku POV

When Sora was explaining what happened to Kairi and how we need them to help us on the mission.

The girls gave each other a devilish look and said "when do we start?" at the same time.

I thought "_this might be a bad idea."_

Katherine POV

I told them to go put on the swimming trunks and go to the pool in the back.

They had a shock face but recovered and did as they were told

Sora had a red swimming trunks with a blue muscle shirt and Riku had a blue swimming trunk and a yellow muscle shirt . You could see there 6-pack !

From the corner of my eyes I could see Holden staring at Riku and blushing at the same time. "Ohhh Holden likes Ruku , this is going to be fun!" I thought to myself

"Ok you guys go on ahead to the pool while I call the gang and change to my bathing suit ok " I said in a happy voice

The boys just nodded and left to the pool.

Only me and Holden was left. I turn to Holden and said " Good luck with Riku because he seams like your type." I said while walking pass her and up stairs

Leaving a red Holden with a shocked face but recovered and ran up stairs to catch up with me and said "How did you know that I like Riku?!" with a curious voice while walking to our rooms.

"I known you since we were little kid how could I not know, besides you were quite since they got here and you were excited when you came inside my room yelling SORA IS HERE AND YOU HAVE TO MEET HIM RIGHT AWAY" I said with a repective voice

Holden said nothing she just went to her room and change to her bathing suit and I did the same.

I wore a tight red bikini that showed off my D-cup boobs, my ass and my slim stomach. My belly button had a Chinese dragon ring, I had a tramp stamp of a Chinese dragon, a red sekirei symbol on the back of my neck and a red Chinese dragon on my right arm.

I wore a black jacket that was cut right below my boobs to cover my boobs and some pairs of black high heels wedges. A black and red chocker she always wear and red and black studio headphones with my iphone 5s in hand listening to Blue Rose my AKB48. (LOVE THAT SONG)

While I waited for a Holden finish getting ready I called Cloud, Zexion, Axle, and Raiden.

They a pick up the phone and said at the same time "Hey long time no talk sexy, how's it going!"

I just rolled my eyes and and just said " COME OVER NOW OR I WILL SCREW YOU ASSES IF YOU DON'T" I said in a deep and demonic voice

I could feel them scared out of there pants ehhh.

" Please and pack your clothes and wear your swimming trunks ok , we need to talk" I said in a sweet voice

All they said was "YES MA'AM WILL BE RIGHT THERE IS A SECOND"

Then the line went dead.

After five minute of talking to the boys over the phone Holden came out wearing a white bikini top with a pair of dark blue jeans shorts and a Baylor jacket over her B-up boobs . She wore her beanie and a pair of black flip-slops.

We went down stairs to get the boys some drinks and some snacks to eat.

We decided to get the boys some mountain dew and some gummy bears.

Holden will share with the boys and I will drink some red wine and for a snack I will get some red bean moshi and chocolate pocky.

When me and Holden came out of the kitchen there were a knock on the door. I told Holden to go on ahead and she did.

I walk to the door and opened it and I saw Cloud in a black swim trunk and muscle shirt, Axel in a black swim trunk and a red muscle shirt, Raiden in a black swimming truck and a orange muscle shirt, and Zexion in a black swimming trunks and a navy blue muscle shirt . THEY ALL HAVE A 6-PACK.

" Where here so what's so important" they all said in panting

I just giggled and said "I will tell you when you get to the pool so go" I said in a annoyed voice and they literally ran to the pool at lighting speed.

I just sigh loudly and in my head I thought "When will they ever grow up?!"

I followed them to the pool.

The pool is HUGE and so is the hot tub.

When I took off my jacket and when the boys heard the click clack sound then ,there head tuned towards me. Immediately they got a nose bleeds and mean it can fill the whole pool.

Especially Raiden, Axel, Zexion, and cloud!

I just giggled and joined Holden at the hot tub.

When I looked at the boys it seams that they already know each other.

" Do you guy already know each other?" I asked while I took a sip of my red wine.

The boys looked at each other and and grined.

"YEA WE KNOW EACH OTHER WE BEEN FRIEND SINCE KINDERGARDEN" They said all together

In my head I thought " Wow I didn't see that coming!"

Holden spoke up " Ok what is the plan, we have to save Kairi from Xemnas and we don't know WHERE HE IS. WE HAVE TO HURRY BEFORE HE KILLS HER!" she yelled

I calmed her down my patting her head. She calmed down and sat next to me on the edge of the pool hiding her face in my hair from embarrassment. I just patted her head and giggled at her action.

So I tuned to the guys that were surrounding us.

" So what is the plan?" I said while me and Holden jumped in the pool

Riku spoke up " The plan is that we go to The Land of The Dragons first because it's the closest realm" in a confident voice.

Everybody agreed

Suddenly Raiden said something weird " Katherine can you sing for us please we didn't hear you sing in six years please" In a cool voice

My eyes turn bloody red, my voice turned deep and demonic , and my highlights turn in to silver and I said

" I said not to tell anyone that can sing ,RAIDEN" then a black katana with a bloody red handle and black chains from the handle can out of nowhere and was pointing at Raiden.

Everybody was shock that I can summon a weapon out of nowhere.

Holden suddenly started patting patting my head and said " Put the weapon away before you hurt somebody ok, please for me." In a sweet motherly voice and I did.

" Fine I will sing , so what do you want me so sing?" I said in a soft voice

Holden said " Beginner by AKB0048, come on I will sing with you, besides that's my favorite song"

"okay lets go" I said

We got out of the pool, dried off and got to our spot to dance

* * *

Beginner by AKB0048

In your position set!

kinou made no keiken to ka chishiki nanka nimotsu na dake kaze wa itsumo toorisugite ato ni nani mo nokosanai yo

atarashii michi wo sagase! hito no chizu wo hirogeru na! fuseta me wo ageta toki ni ZERO ni narunda

bokura wa yume miteru ka? mirai wo shinjiteiru ka? kowai mono shirazu mi no hodo shirazu muteppou na mama ima bokura wa yume miteru ka? kodomo no youni massara ni shipai sareta kusari wa hikichigirou Change your mind Change your mind nani mo shiranakute ii Beginner!

shippai shite haji wo kaite kizutsuita koto TORAUMA ni natte anna omoi nido to iya da to kashikoku natta otonatachi yo

CHARENJI wa bakageta koto RISUKU kaihiseru youni oro kana keisan shite nani wo mamoru no?

bokura wa ikiteiru ka? ashita mo ikiteitai ka? wakatta furi shite shittaka buri de yume mo hisashiburi sou bokura wa ikiteiru ka? inochi muda ni shitenai ka? myaku wo utsu kodou wo ima kanjiro!

Stand up! Together! umareta hi omoidase! dare mo ga Beginner! Stand up! Right away! hajime kara kantan ni umaku wa ikanee Stand up! Together! saisho ni modoraba ii mo ichido Beginner! Stand up! Right away! hiraki naotte hiraki naotte dou ni ka naru sa furui PEEJI wa yaburi sutero saa hajimeyouze! We can be reborn all the time

bokura wa yume miteru ka? mirai wo shinjiteiru ka? kowai mono shirazu mi no hodo shirazu muteppou na mama ima bokura wa yume miteru ka? kodomo no youni massara ni shipai sareta kusari wa hikichigirou

nani mo dekinai chanto dekinai sore ga doushita? bokura wa wakainda nani mo dekinai sugu ni dekinai dakara bokura ni kanousei ga arunda

ame wa yanda kaze wa yanda mita koto no nai hikari ga sasu yo ima ga toki da

kimi wa umare kawatta Beginner!

* * *

My boobs won't stopping bouncing and the boys wont top looking. In my mind "Man these boys are perverts sometime"

When we are done dancing and singing, me and Holden was panting and sweating.

The boys were clapping, wolf whistling, and taking pictures.

"Happy now Raiden?" I said annoyingly "very happy glad you are back to your old-self again!" He replied with a goofy smile

"How about you boys? Are you happy too?" I said in a angrily

The boys got nose bleeds or grinning from ear to ear.

"I will take that as a yes, (sighing loudly) man you guys are such pervs sometime you know that" I said laughing and smiling

Holden did the same. "ok lets get everything ready and head for The Land Of The Dragons" I said in a demanding voice

Everybody did what they were told. We got dressed and showered.

I wore a white tank top that showed my boobs a little with a black leather vest, black leather super skinny with two red belts that over lap each other but I can skill move and kick, some pairs of black fingerless gloves, my chocker I always wear, a chain necklace and some chains on the side of my pants,that has a skinny bottle with very delicate designs and a ruby for the lid, black hoops earring, spiked bracelet and black leather knee length high heel 4 inch boots.

"I look pretty sexy and hot if I do say so myself" I though to myself.

Mini Holden POV

I wore a black tank top that was very low, blue jeans shorts, black converse, and her favorite black with gray striped beanie.

"I look ok I guess" I said softly and when to Katherine's room to see what she was doing. I opened the door to her master bedroom she wore her normal attire. Katherine saw me and smiled and said " Wow you look cute, here try this and this on" she said excitedly

She handed me a blue jean jacket that was cut below my breast and the other was a black heart diamond necklace. I looked at the necklace curiously.

" The necklace tells me if you are in danger." She said without looking at me and she was packing her stuff. In a black suitcase and mine was blue.

Katherine POV

We brought our stuff downstairs and the boys were waiting my the stairs patiently.

" Could one of you boys take our suitcases outside please" I said nicely and flirtly.

Cloud took mine and from the corner of my eyes I could see Riku take Holden suitcase outside.

When Cloud came back inside I gave him a kiss on the cheek and said " Thank you".

The boys were glaring daggers at him, I just giggled.

"who is riding with Holden in the Bugetti Veyron?"

Riku raised is hand and got in the car.

"Who is riding with Raiden in the Porsche GT?"

Zexicon and Axel raised there hand and got inside the car.

"So you are riding with me in the Lamborghini Veneno, come on lets go."

Cloud got inside and I started the engine.

Each car purred really loud and we are off.

We went 268 mph in space! then a screen popped up and Holden was calling me I answered.

" Is something wrong? You have a serious face on, what's going on?" I ask curiously.

" We are almost there but THERE IS NOOOO CLEARINGS TO LAND IN WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO!?" Holden said in a panick.

"Don't worry I got under control, trust me ok!" I said calmly

She just nodded and the screen disappeared.

Mini Cloud POV

In my mind " What is she going to do? THERE IS NO CLEARING TO LAND?!"

**(A/N): Will they crash or live, What will Katherine do? Find out and see in the next chapter. I hoped you enjoyed it please review ARIGATO!**


End file.
